superhero_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
My Super Ex-Girlfriend
My Super Ex-Girlfriend is a 2006 American superhero comedy film directed by Ivan Reitman and starring Uma Thurman, Luke Wilson, Anna Faris, Eddie Izzard, Rainn Wilson, and Wanda Sykes. Plot After foiling a purse snatcher who tries to steal Jenny Johnson's (Uma Thurman) purse on the subway, Matthew Saunders (Luke Wilson) becomes Jenny's "hero" and starts dating this shy stranger. After several dates, Jenny displays increasingly neurotic and aggressive behavior, becoming more demanding and ultimately injuring Matt and destroying his bed the first time they have sex. Soon after, Jenny reveals to him that she is in fact the voluptuous blonde superheroine, G-Girl, who accidentally received powers such as flight, superhuman strength, speed, and senses, invulnerability, super breath, and heat vision after she was exposed to radiation from a crashed meteorite as a teenager. Jenny starts to become more controlling after she reveals her powers and Matt starts to lose his mind. Hannah Lewis (Anna Faris), Matt's co-worker, has a crush on him despite the fact that she is going out with a handsome but shallow underwear model. As Matt and Hannah's friendship develops further, and after becoming aggravated with Jenny's escalating jealousy, Matt ends the relationship. An enraged Jenny vows to make Matt regret the decision, using her superpowers to publicly embarrass him, throwing his car into space and eventually causing him to lose his job as an architect when she strips him naked during an important meeting. Professor Bedlam (Eddie Izzard), Jenny's former friend, and now G-Girl's nemesis, contacts Matt in order to enlist his aid in defeating her. Matt refuses and makes plans to leave the city. As he does so he is contacted by Hannah who has broken up with her cheating boyfriend, and after confessing their feelings to each other, they end up having sex in bed. Jenny (as G-Girl) discovers them in bed the next day. Enraged and jealous, she attacks the pair with a great white shark. Angered, Matt contacts Professor Bedlam and agrees to help him defeat her, as long as Bedlam retires from being a supervillain. He instructs Matt to lure Jenny to a meeting where she can be exposed to another meteorite that will draw away her powers, leaving her a mere mortal. Matt agrees and meets Jenny for a candlelit dinner at his apartment, under the pretense of wanting to resume their relationship. Hannah arrives to see Jenny sitting on Matt's lap. The two women fight, and in the struggle Jenny's superhero identity is revealed to Hannah. Bedlam's trap is sprung, and the energy that gave Jenny her powers is drained back into the meteorite, incapacitating Jenny. Professor Bedlam appears, but reveals that he has no intention of keeping his promise to retire from villainy and in fact plans to take the powers for himself. While he and Matt fight, Jenny crawls to the charged meteorite attempting to regain her powers. Hannah intervenes just as Jenny grabs the meteorite, which explodes in a burst of power. Both Hannah and Jenny are catapulted off the roof, apparently to their deaths; Jenny appears within seconds, powers restored, threatening even more mayhem. Only the unexpected reappearance of Hannah, who was also exposed to the meteorite's energies, and now possesses the same powers as G-Girl, saves Matt. The second fight between Hannah and Jenny is a full-on super-brawl, destroying part of the neighboring properties. Finally, Matt reasons with them both and they cease fighting. He tells Jenny that Professor Bedlam is her true love. Jenny agrees and she embraces her former nemesis. The next morning, Matt and Hannah meet up with Professor Bedlam (now just "Barry") and Jenny. As cries for help are heard from afar, Jenny and Hannah, who have become partners in crime-fighting, take off to tackle the emergency. Matt and Barry are left holding their girlfriends' purses and clothes, and leave to have a beer together. Cast * Uma Thurman as Jennifer Johnson / G-Girl, a confused, insecure young woman who also happens to be a superheroine, thanks to her contact with a mysterious meteorite. When she falls in love with Matt, she becomes controlling and demanding with him, and when he finally tries to break up with her, sets out to make his life a living hell through abusing her super powers. ** Tara L. Thompson as Young Jenny Johnson * Luke Wilson as Matthew "Matt" Saunders, the protagonist. He begins dating Jenny after capturing a thief who snatched her purse, but ultimately breaks up with her due to her controlling and demanding behavior. He also finds out that Jenny is in fact G-Girl. * Anna Faris as Hannah Lewis, Matt's co-worker who is secretly in love with him. She winds up gaining superpowers due to contact with the same meteorite that gave Jenny her powers. * Eddie Izzard as Barry Edward Lambert / Professor Bedlam, G-Girl's ex-boyfriend and nemesis and the main antagonist. He reconciles with Jenny and retires from villainy in the end. ** Kevin Townley as Young Barry Lambert * Rainn Wilson as Vaughn Haige, Matt's crude and sex-crazed best friend, who constantly gives him dubious advice about picking up women, despite the fact that he himself is hopeless when it comes to dating. * Wanda Sykes as Carla Dunkirk, Matt and Hannah's nosy and uptight boss who ends up firing the former thanks to a jealous Jenny. * Stelio Savante as Leo, one of Bedlam's hired goons. * Mike Iorio as Lenny, another of Bedlam's hired goons. * Mark Consuelos as Steve Velard, a handsome but shallow underwear model who is Hannah's boyfriend at the beginning, and the primary reason Matt doesn't ask her out early on. She leaves him after catching him in a ménage á trois. * Tom Henry as the guy in the red cast * Margaret Anne Florence as the bartender, who works at the bar where Matt and Vaughn like to hang out. A running gag involves Vaughn's repeated attempts to date with her, which are unsuccessful until the very end when they both get caught in the middle of an epic super-battle between Jenny and Hannah. Gallery Trivia Category:2006